This is Just Great!
by FireHanyou14
Summary: Kagome was a ordinary teenage girl until she got chased down the well of her shrine into a whole new world! She now has to deal with a sarcastic half-demon, a pissy fox Yokai. Next a new evil has arise and the group of three (soon to be seven) fight to save the world! InuxKag MirXSan ShipXLa NarakuXDeath KikyoXnoclue That's all for now! Always, FireHanyou13


**This is Just Great **

**Chapter 1: A 'Trip' through The Well**

**Panda: Kagome what are you doing THIS time?**

**Fire: Oh I'm tryna make something that is either a crossover or a time skip of some kind.**

**Panda: Ok so let's get started huh?**

**Fire: Yup! Let's go and make a great chapter for the viewers!**

**Panda: Great idea! Now let's get Tomoe to do the disclaimer!**

**Tomoe: Huh? What am I doing here?! Let me go you psychopathic children!**

**Fire: Noo! Not until you do the disclaimer! Besides Panda is your new land god so HA!**

**Tomoe: What?! What happened to my lady and mistress?**

**Fire: Why she's right here.**

**Tomoe: No that's some stupid human girl who looks dumber than a sack full of rocks! *annoyed look on face***

**Tomoe: * is hit on the head from a gigantic boulder* OWW! *rubbing head in pain***

**Panda: So I look dumber than a sack full of rocks ne? Rude much... *pissed off look***

**Fire: Dude just say the disclaimer unless you want to be burnt and have swords sticking out of you! *dangerous look in eyes***

**Tomoe: *sigh* Fineee! Fire does not own InuYasha, all rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi. Wait who the hell is that?! Will you people let me- **

**Fire and Panda: *slaps duck tape on his mouth and throws him in the closet.**

**Panda: Well now that's over enjoy the chapter!**

**Fire: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's POV<strong>

Wow today has been busy!

I thought that no one cared about the shrine.

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I have lived in this shrine since I was two.

I never believed any of the tales my grandfather told me; not even once.

I guess I should have.

People don't really believe in the supernatural stuff and neither did I.

Guess I was wrong...

I hear someone walking in the courtyard and I said ' I'm sorry but the shrine is closed for the day. You can come back tomorrow if you like.'

I realized that they didn't stop. Oh no they kept coming closer to me with a dangerous look in their red eyes.

I backed away as much as I could from my spot.

Suddenly they were in front of me in a blur.

Then they attacked.

With my shoulder bleeding I couldn't do much except run.

I used my Miko powers to make an illusion as a distraction and ran away.

While running I put a strong pink barrier around the house and ran to the well house.

I ran inside and jumped inside the well after shutting the door and blocking it off.

Alright what's happening now?

All these lights are around me, it looks like bloodloss is already setting in..

Then the lights faded and I saw a clear sky.

That's weird, cause as far as I can remember the well house was covered.

I clamor out and see this weird guy with real long silver hair and a tail.

He must've heard me cause he turned around quickly.

Then he looked at me with another creepy look in his eyes.

Great another weirdo.

Damnit time to run again!

He's fast if he can keep up with me, I run faster than the track team at my school for some reason...

I see The Sacred Tree; Goshinboku and run to it for dear life.

When I get there I notice a boy/guy pinned there on it...

Weird.

Maybe he can help me!

I run up to the tree and carefully pull the arrow out.

He pulses or something a few times before I hear a humorless cold laugh.

I realize it came from the guy I pulled the arrow out of..

" Hey, uhh can you help me?" I ask him.

He opens his eyes and glares at me with the most beautiful golden amber eyes.

" Stop staring at me, bitch." He said and glared at me.

I looked at him in shock, then remembered why I came here.

" Ah there you are, pesky human." The creepy dude said from the tree's.

" Shit." I mumble to myself.

Suddenly the guy I freed jumped in front of me and growled or something at the 'creepy dude' as I dub him.

" Touch her and you die, Kitsune!" Puppy Ear dude shouted.

" Step away, half-breed." Creepy Dude said.

Well today was interesting...

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry I took so long I was busy and stuff but here ya go!<em>**

**_A brand new, shiny, clean crossover!_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Always,_**

**_A Stressed Writer Known As FireHanyou13_**


End file.
